


Siguro, Hindi na

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Summary: A/N : A story where after Oikawa got into an accident, he acquired both Anterograde Amnesia and Retrograde Amnesia.Anterograde - loss the ability to create new memoriesRetrograde - Forgotten all memories prior to the event.He only remembers the time where he was still dating Iwaizumi and forgotten all memories he and Ushijima have. And because he has anterograde amnesia, even though Ushijima were able to make him remember, after a certain hours that passed, Oikawa will eventually forget it again.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Siguro, Hindi na

\- Start -

“Ang mga oras na lumipas na, kailanman ay hindi na maibabalik pa.”

“It’s been a while.”

Matamis na ngiti ang awtomatikong gumuhit sa aking mga malabi ng datnan kita sa dati nating tagpuan. Ang lugar kung saan inaamin mong mahal mo na din ako. At ang lugar kung saan wala akong ibang magawa kundi ang paulit-ulit na magparaya.

“Ushi-chan…”

Bakas ng luha ang iyong mga mata nang muli mo akong tawagin sa palayaw ko na tanging ikaw lang ang may karapatang tumawag.

“I guess it’s true. Seeing you here all sweaty, you must have run all the way here.” You said that made me speechless. You let out a painful smile and looked away from me.

I sighed and sat beside you after hearing the same thing for so many times now. Just seeing your confused and disheveled appearance, I knew that they told you about it. No one dared to speak at first and we just let the night breeze brought by the first month of the year, brush gently in our faces.

“Do you still think of me? Do you still love me?” Tanong mo na pumutol sa katahimikang bumabalot sa ating dalawa. Hindi ako sumagot at tinitigan ka lang. Ngunit sa isipan ko ay malaya lang na dumadaloy ang lahat ng nais kong sabihin sayo..

Oo. Naiisip, iniisip at nasa isipan lang kita. Hindi ka naman nawala. Lahat ng alaalang meron ako na wala ka, lahat yun nakatatak hindi lang sa isipan ko, maging sa puso ko ay naroon 'yon lahat.

At sa tuwing naaalala ko ang mga sandali na kasama kita…hindi ko mapigilang matawa. Hindi ko maiwasan ang malungkot. Hindi ko mapigilan ang manghinayang. Hindi ko masupil ang sakit at hindi ko mapigilan ang pag-luha.

Limang taon na din. Limang taon mula nang huli tayong magkita. Mula nang tanggapin ko ang pagkabigo. Mula nang palayain kita. Dapat ay sapat na ang mga panahon na iyon para kalimutan ka. Kalimutan ang nararamdaman ko. Kalimutan ang mga alaala mo. At dapat ay tanggap ko nang, ang kabanata sa buhay mo na dapat ako ang kasama mo ay tapos na.

Pero mahirap din pala. Hindi ko magawa. Hanggang ngayon ay naroroon pa din ako sa panahon na ako pa din ang mahal mo. Naiwan akong nag-iisa sa lugar kung saan tayong dalawa ang dapat na magkasama. Huminto ang oras nung nawala ka. Nung nawala ang masasaya nating alaala.

Ang hirap pala. Ang hirap kalimutan ng mga ngiti mong walang kasing-tamis sa aking paningin. Ang hirap kalimutan ng tawa mong nakakahawa. Ang hirap kalimutan ng mga labi mong kasing-lambot ng bulak, mga yakap mong nagpapainit ng gabi. At ang tatlong salita na syang laging bungad mo sa akin pag gising sa umaga at bago matulog sa gabi.

Dapat ay limot ko na lahat ng iyon. Dapat ay napalitan na ng iba ang alaala mo…ang alaala natin dalawa. Pero bakit nga ba hanggang ngayon ay di ko magawang kalimutan ka. Gaya ng hindi mo nagawang kalimutan sya? Bakit hanggang ngayon ay nabubuhay pa din ako sa alaala mo? Ikaw ba? Naaalala mo pa ba ang mga sandaling kasama mo ako? Naalala mo pa ba ang mga panahong ako ang mahal mo? Nandyan pa ba ako sa puso’t isipan mo?

Siguro, wala na.

Tanda mo pa ba yung araw na sinubukan kong buuhin ka? Yung araw na sinabi kong mahal kita? Yung araw na pinilit kong ibalik ang kinang ng ‘yong mga mata? Yung araw na pinangako ko sa sarili kong aangkinin kita…na papahalagahan kita, bagay na hindi mo naramdaman sa kanya? Yung araw na ipinagako kong kailanman, sa piling ko ay di ka na luluha pa? Naalala mo pa ba?

Siguro, hindi na.

Eh yung gabing sinabi mo sa akin na mahal mo ako? Sa lugar na to’, pinagdugtong ni kupido ang palasong nakatarak sa puso mo at sa puso ko. Napakasaya ko nun. Hindi ko inakalang maangkin ko ang walang kasing kinang na bituwin na gaya mo. Hindi ko inakalang, matutupad ang dati ay isa lamang pangarap. Ang mapasakin ka…ang maangkin ang matamis mong ‘Oo’…ang marinig ko sa mga labi mong mahal mo din ako. Mga katagang sa panaginip ko lang naririnig. Tanda mo pa ba?

Siguro, hindi na.

Natatandaan ko pa yung araw na una kong natikman ang malambot mong mga labi. Ang tamis ng ating unang halik ay tila nalalasahan ko pa din hanggang ngayon. Ang init na hatid ng mga katawan nating magkahugpong… na sa panaginip ko na lamang nararanasan sa ngayon. Natatandaan ko pa ang init na hatid ng palad mong masuyong pumahid sa mga luhang umalpas sa mga mata ko nung una kong naangkin ang mapang-akit mong katawan. Naalala ko pa kung naka-ilang tanong ako kay Bathala kung anong kabutihan ang nagawa ko para makasama ang isang tulad mo. Naaalala mo pa din ba ang gabing ‘yon?

Siguro, hindi na.

Naalala ko yung gabi na una at huling beses tayong nag-away. Yung gabing tumuldok sa kabanata nating dalawa…sa kwento ng pagmamahalan nating dalawa. Dahil sa away natin na yun, naaksidente ka.

Totoo nga ang sabi ng iba, ang mga oras na lumipas na, kailanman ay hindi na maibabalik pa. Dahil ang gabing yun na dahil sa selos ay tinaboy kita sa una mong pag-ibig, ay ang naging dahilan kung bakit mo ako kinalimutan. O mas tamang sabihin na...

Nakalimutan.

Dahil nagkulang ako sa tiwala, kaya ka nawala. Napuno ako ng pagdududa, kaya ako ngayon ang nagdurusa. Umalis ka at bumalik sa kanya. Dahil nakalimutan mo ako, ang alaala mo at ang pag-ibig mo. Tanda mo pa ba?

Siguro, hindi na.

Ilang beses ko nga bang sinubukan ipaalala sayo ang lahat? Hindi ko na mabilang. Isang taon. Dalawang taon. Tatlo, apat…lima. Hanggang ngayon ay paulit-ulit na lang akong umaasa. Paulit-ulit akong bumabalik kung saan nagsimula ang sayo, ngayon ay isa na lang nakaraan. Na sa akin, ay isa pa din kasalukuyan. Paulit-ulit pa din akong umaasang gagaling ka, at muling magbabalik sayo na mahal natin ang isa’t isa, pati na ang lahat ng alaala nating dalawa.

Pero nakakapagod din pala. Nakakapagod umasa at labanan ang nakatadhana na. Nakakapagod na patuloy labanan ang kalupitan ni Bathala sa panandaliang sayang binigay nya nung napasakin ka. Pagod na ako. Gusto ko ng huminto. Pero gaya ng mga taon na dapat ay tumigil na ako sa paghihintay ng himala…bumabalik pa rin ako sa puntong hindi ko ‘yon magawa. Ikaw ba? Tanda mo pa ba kung ilang beses mo nang itinanong sa akin kung mahal pa kita? Kung iniisip pa din kita?

Siguro, hindi na.

I sighed and checked the time. Five minutes. Five minutes until you forget me and all our memories again. I cleared my throat, wiped the tears that I didn’t notice that just keep on streaming down my face, and smiled at you; sweetly yet my eyes are filled with pain.

“My beloved…” I called you the way I used to, and just like me, river flows in your eyes.

“Minahal kita noon. Mahal pa din kita ngayon. At alam kong mamahalin pa din kita hanggan sa mga susunod pang mga taon…” I admitted that made you cry even more. Because we both know that soon…you’ll forget about me.

You will forget what happened here...

What we talked about...

What I said...

You'll forget again that you love me...

Because you're stuck...

Stuck to the time that he's the one you love.

“Gusto ko ng huminto. Gusto ko ng ipaubaya ka ng buo. Pero sabi nga nila, may mga bagay na mapapagod ka na lang gawin…Kaya nung sinubukan kong hindi ka na mahalin, napagod akong gawin…kaya eto ako ngayon, minamahal at hinihintay ka pa din.” I said sincerely while wiping the tears on your cheeks and gently pull you near me.

“Oikawa Tooru…” I called your name with a serene look on my face, so you looked at me with your eyes that filled with the feelings that you keep on forgetting.

The love that you keep on forgetting no matter how many times I make you remember it.

“I still think of you…I still love you…No matter how long…I’ll keep waiting for you. Siguro, hindi na nga. Hindi mo na nga maaalalang muli lahat ng nakaraan at kasalukuyan nating dalawa…At paulit-ulit kang babalik sa nakaraan kung saan sya ang ‘yong kasama…Kahit anong mangyari…kahit nakakapagod…kahit alam kong hindi na dapat ako umasa pa…Andito lang ako…maghihintay sa tagpuan kung saan nagsimula ang kwento natin dalawa. Mahal kita, Oikawa…”

Sinsero kong wika bago masuyong sinakop ang mga labi mong nakaawang na agad mo din tinugon na walang pag-aalinlangan. At gaya ng unang halik na pinagsaluhan natin dalawa… wala pa din iyong kasing-tamis.

Marahan kitang itinulak palayo bago matapos ang nalalabing segundong naaalala mo pa ang nakaraan nating dalawa at tumayo na pilit itinago ang lungkot sa aking mga mata.

“Mahal kita, Oikawa…pero kailangan mo na bumalik sa kanya.” Malungkot kong wika bago itinuro si Iwaizumi na mataman lang nakatanaw sa ating dalawa na gaya ko ay may bakas ng lungkot ang mga mata, dahil ang taong patuloy namin minamahal, ay nabubuhay sa pagitan ng nakaraan at kasalukuyan.

I turned my back at you when the clock strikes twelve and walked pass Iwaizumi who has a serious look on his face.

“Iwa-chan? Why are you with Ushiwaka?” You asked him that made me looked back at you again, trying to hide the pain of you calling me that way again.

“Makakalimot ka pa ba, Ushijima?” Tanong sa akin ni Iwaizumi na sinagot ko lang ng isang tipid at malungkot na ngiti bago ako muling lumingon sayo na ngayon ay may pagtataka sa mukhang nakatingin sa aming dalawa.

“Oikawa, you should have come to Shiratorizawa.” I said to you but you just pouted cutely so I looked at Iwaizumi again and patted his shoulder, before I start walking far from you again, while whispering the words that answered Iwaizumi’s question.

“Siguro, hindi na.”

\- End 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : A story where after Oikawa got into an accident, he acquired both Anterograde Amnesia and Retrograde Amnesia.
> 
> Anterograde - loss the ability to create new memories
> 
> Retrograde - Forgotten all memories prior to the event.
> 
> He only remembers the time where he was still dating Iwaizumi and forgotten all memories he and Ushijima have. And because he has anterograde amnesia, even though Ushijima were able to make him remember, after a certain hours that passed, Oikawa will eventually forget it again.


End file.
